


Remote Love

by SlapTheBodt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Funny, M/M, Object Penetration, Other, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlapTheBodt/pseuds/SlapTheBodt
Summary: Marco misses his sexy time with his boyfriend Jean so makes up for it with the remote.





	1. Remote Love 1

Marco sat grumpily on the couch. It was already ten pm yet Jean still hasn't arrived. He wouldn't forgive him this time, Jean promised he'd be there to watch movies and snuggle with him.   
He huffed stairing at the screen. Fin and Jake were on an adventure of some kind. Marco sighed just not enjoying it today, he looked sadly at his phone which still hasn't gone off.   
He sighed picking up his remote and looking at it, it was a plain black Foxtel remote. He preferred watching movies at Jeans place, he had Netflix.   
He played with the remote, throwing to each hand then holding it infrount of his face. He played with the slot where you take the batteries, opening it and closing it.  
he continued doing so whole starting to enjoy it, it was odd but it distracted him from the empty seat next to him.   
He sighed, God he was frustrated. Jeans been too distracted lately with his studies lately to do anything with him. It's been at least a week since Jeans touched him sexually.  
Marco sighed and cupped his hand over his junk, holding the remote fermly in the other hand. He roughly rubbed himself resting his head back, moaning lightly. He undid his zipper desperate for more, he was so horny he needed more.. he needed Jean.   
He took his cock out of his jeans and grabs it roughly, a small moan escaping his lips. He noticed the remote in his hand and looked around. Confident that no one was around he pressed the cold remote onto his dick.  
"ah~" he moans out, the cold remote sending a pleasurable chill up his spine. He closes his eyes while rubbing the cold remote remote against his cock moaning and panting as he did so. It felt so good he bucked his hips against the remote, needing more friction.   
"More~!" He begs desperatly, increasing his speed. He felt the knot in his stomach tighten as he bucked his hips more, rubbing the remote against him, the buttons creating a wonderfull friction as large amounts of pre cum covered the remote.  
"Ah remote~! " he cries out in pleasure as he climaxes heavily and in pure bliss all over himself and the remote.  
he sat there, eyes closed and covered in his own mess, limp cock still pressed against the remote. He sat there huffing, calming down from his high.  
"M-Marco!?" Jean screamed from the doorway, just having witnessed the event.  
Marco sat there in pure shock, dropping the cum covered remote onto the ground. "It's not what it looks like!" He screams.


	2. Remote Love 2

Marco sat comfortably on the couch with his arm draped around Jean. It's been a week since the whole remote situation and things have gotten back to normal.   
He smiled at Jean who was boredly stairing at the TV.  
"I hate watching TV at your place" he grumbled "Foxtel never has anything good on".  
Marco smiled at him "sorry Jean, I thought you liked this show".  
Marco looked back at the TV, they were watching Marco's favorite show, Dance Moms.  
Jean shot a glare at Marco "what cause I'm gay I'll like shows like this?".  
"No " Marco sighed grabbing the remote and giving it to Jean.   
Jean took the remote flicking through the channels. He stopped at a show about guitars and watched it for a bit. He rested the remote on his chin while watching the TV contently.   
Marco watched Jean out of the corner of his eye. He bit his lip seeing the remote he jizzed on previously so close to his mouth.   
Jean licked his lips, his tongue almost touching the remote. Marco almost moans putting his hand over his junk.   
Jean laughed at the TV then rested the remote on his lap. Marco licked his lips watching the remote, it was so close to jeans cock.   
He imagined himself licking and sucking at jeans shaft while Jean bit the remote to keep himself quiet. Small traces of saliva would drop down the remote.   
Marco shifted a bit, moving his arm from around Jean to put both hands over his now obvious erection that tented his jeans.   
Jean didn't notice as he leaned forward to the TV to watch closer. He spread his legs to look closer, the remote falling to lean against his junk.   
Marco bit his lip, trying to conceal his moans as he watched the remote touching jeans cock. He slipped his hand into his own pants as he stroked his member. He quietly increased his speed feeling himself close, beads of sweat dripping down his back.   
He threw his head back going faster and quietly panting, bucking his hips into his own hand.  
Jean watched him in amusement, fuck he loved his boyfriend. Jean picks up the remote and turns off the TV.  
"Remote!" Marco cries out as he climaxes in pure bliss.  
Jean, shocked and horrified drops the remote and screams at it "traitor!"


	3. Remote Love 3

Marco layed boredly on the couch watching Jean draw some new shirt designs on the ground. They were at Jeans house staying there for a bit. Marco watched him work, Jean was such a good worker. He smiled watching him.   
Marco soon got bored and loudly sighed "hey Jean can I watch something while you work?"  
Jean smiles apologetically at Marco and picks up the remote then holding it out to Marco. Marco reached out for it but Jean quickly yanked it back, holding it far away from Marco.  
"As if!" Jean yelled glaring at the remote .  
Marco whined at his actions which made Jean frown "I don't want you molesting my remote!"  
Marco groans at his words standing up "I'm getting a drink of milk".  
Jean smiled at him and chuckled "Can I trust you not to fuck the milk?"   
Marco glared and stomped to the kitchen. Jean can really piss him off, he was so mad. Maybe he wouldn't have to do things with remotes if Jean would just touch him already.  
He sighed and grabbed a clean glass and put it on the table. He opened the large fridge pulling out a 3L milk. He shut the fridge and sat at the table.  
Jeans words continuously rand through his head "Can I trust you not to fuck the milk, Can I trust you not to fuck the milk".  
He watched the milk and woundered "can he trust me not to fuck the milk?"  
Marco chuckled to himself like naw I wouldn't do that but then he wouldn't help it, Jean keeps teasing him so why not. Why not fuck the milk?  
Marco woundered how could he tho? After a couple minutes of thinking he figured it out.  
He slid his clothes off and sat in Jeans chair, his body shuddered in sexual anticipation. Marco grabbed his cock and slowly pumped himself, spreading his legs wide. He leaned his head back pumping it faster. He took the already open milk and slowly slid the cold liquid down his hot sweaty skin. He bucked his hips into his hand, pumping faster as the milk slid down his abs and down his cock, some teasing his enterance.   
He moans softly, his precum mixing with the milk. He drops the milk on the ground letting it spill as he slipped a finger into himself quickly adding another. He pumped his cock desperatly while prodding his fingers far into himself finding his prostate.   
"Ah fuck Jean~" he moans loudly as he came all over his chest, mixing in with the milk. He breathed heavily comming down from his amazing orgasm.   
A cold hard remote tilted his head up. He opens his eyes in shock horror to see Jean looking at him with a dead serious expression.   
Jean tapped the remote on Marco's cheeck looking at him. "What the fuck are you doing Marco?"  
Marco looks at him desperatly and wimpers "I'm the milk man?"


	4. Remote Love 4

Marco layed in the bath peacefully, the warm water and the nice smelling bubbles calming him. He needed to relax, he's been on edge all week.   
Since Jean caught him with the milk he's been so weird. Marco was no idiot, he could tell Jean was planing something, but the question is, what.   
He took a deep sigh trying to clear his mind. He closes his eyes and starts to drift off.   
Jean wached him through the crack in the door. No longer would he compete with remotes or milk, he could be just as kinky as Marco. He snickers as he crawls in, the door creaking.  
Marco opens his eyes to see a nude Jean crawling over to him. He sat up propaly to watch him, God Jean was so sexy.  
"Jean?" He asked.  
Jean just hums as he crawls close enough to kiss him. Marco kisses back, Jean instantly pushing his tongue into Marco's mouth, rubbing their tongues toogether.  
Marco moans into the kiss wraping his arms around jeans neck. Jean pushes him back, freeing himself from Marco's arms.  
"Jean.." Marco wimpered wanting more.  
"Hands and knees" Jean instructed with a smirk.   
Marco nodded and got on his hands and knees, bubbles falling off his toned body and his displaying his newly made bonar.   
Jean chuckled at his desperate and horny boyfriend. Jean got behind him in the bath and held his secret weapon behind his back. He kisses Marco's neck as he leans his body over Marco's.   
He slid a finger into Marco's wet hole causing him to let out a shaky sigh. Jean thrusted his finger in and out, quickly adding another then a third. Marco pushes his ass against Jeans fingers causing Jeans cock to drip with precum, but his fun would have to wait.  
Marco became a moaning mess as Jean scraped his prostate with the tips of his fingers. Marco held his own cock, squeezing it.   
"Jean!" He moans loudly "I want you~!"  
He licked his lips and pulls his fingers out. Jean snickered looking at his secret weapon he's been hiding behind his back. He kisses Marco's back then grabs the mystery item in both hands and shoves it harshly in Marco's ass causing him to help and jump up, falling out of the bath and face planting of the cold tiles.   
Jean laughed hysterically from the bath pointing. With a loud cry Marco pulls the Foxtell remote shaped soap out of his ass. He looked at the soap in shock and threw it at the ground and covered his ass.   
"Jean!" He screamed "It's bigger then you!?"


End file.
